Session-Specific Updates
This page will provide any new information that will likely be important to know for the upcoming session. I'll just provide the minimum amount that is necessary; further elaborations can be found on the corresponding pages for each topic, assuming they exist. Tuesday, November 20 If any of you are familiar with the Eberron campaign setting, then you'll probably notice that I'm looting a whole bunch of stuff from there, with varying degrees of alteration to fit my own campaign. For example, the Cataclysm = the Mourning, the Constructs = the Warforged, and House Cannith didn't even receive a change in name. The Great War It has been just over 29 years since the end of the Great War (I will be coming up with a better name for the war once I have a better idea of the war's details), a world-wide conflict involving many of the major nations of the world. Almost every nation, whether directly involved or not, was significantly affected by the war. Though an uneasy peace has been maintained since the war's end, many fear that another large-scale conflict is inevitable. The Cataclysm The end of the Great War was marked by the an event known as the Cataclysm, an unbridled outpouring of magical energy which resulted in the utter devastation of the nation of name decided upon yet and caused considerable destruction throughout Iyanden, an Elvaic nation directly to the north. Despite the significance of the event, little is known about what caused it. In the wake of this arose the Mist, a fog of magical energy left over from the initial outpouring. The Great Houses A number of human houses (12 or so) exist, many of which were founded before the birth of any extant human-established nations. While many members of the various Houses are involved in politics, none are tied to only one specific nation. An individual would denote membership of a given house by adding "vel" and the house's name to the end of his or her own name, though the inclusion of the house name would be primarily reserved for occasions such as formal introductions and signing one's name. Thus, the formal name of Dieter Splutnufferlisque of house Byaneth would be Dieter Splutnufferlisque vel Byaneth. House Cannith House Cannith is renowned for its skilled crafters of both mundane and arcane creations. The House's previous leader was killed during the Cataclysm without an appointed successor, resulting in three prominent families each vying for control of the House. Though it has been close to three decades since the leader's death, no individual has yet taken control of the house. Rather, members of House Cannith have gradually become accustomed to the current form of leadership, in which the house is loosely divided into three large groups, each led by one of the families. Constructs Perhaps the most impressive of the creations to be produced by House Cannith are the Constructs. Basically, they're the exact same thing as the Warforged from the Eberron campaign setting. Iyanden Though the Elvaic nation of Iyanden tried to remain uninvolved in the Great War, they were not spared the devastation wrought by the Cataclysm. Though a small number of the survivors sought refuge in other lands, a surprising many remain in the ruins of their once-great nation. Grellik The Grellik are the relative equivalent of goblins, though with some noteworthy differences. While many Grellik can be described as "chaotic evil," a significant number are not of the same inclination. Still, selfishness, greed, and deception are an inherent part of their nature, so it is almost unheard of for a Grellik to be any more moral than simply "unaligned." Amongst the other races, Grellik are almost exclusively members of the lowest social classes, commonly associating with the dregs of society. The few that do manage to rise into the middle class are typically merchants, a common profession chosen by Grellik due to their love of money. Additionally, the average Grellik is larger than a typical goblin. Their average height is around 5'6", and it is uncommon to see one taller than 5'10". They typically have a lean to medium build; bulky, muscle-bound Grellik are unheard of. Gathaki An adaptation of the Gnolls. By adaptation, of course, I mean that they're essentially the same thing--for now, at least. I'll possibly make some changes over the next couple weeks, but for now, just know that they're basically large, anthropomorphic hyenas.